A typical mobile communication system uses an encoder and a decoder to correct errors in forward channels. Mobile communication systems perform data transmission and reception in a wireless environment, and in order to effectively correct errors that occurs due to noise in a transmission channel to increase the reliability of data transmission, the mobile communication systems adopt Trellis codes, such as convolutional codes, or linear block codes, such as Reed-Solomon (R-S) codes. Turbo codes were introduced by Berrou in 1993, along with an iterative decoding scheme with near Shannon limit error-correcting capabilities. The iterative decoding scheme may guarantee more reliable communication than existing convolutional code decoding does.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.